


Lab Rat

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Season 5B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walt catches Jesse in a trap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Rat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad and I make no money from this.
> 
> Warning: Dark! Proceed at your own risk.
> 
> A/N: Written for kink_bingo, "mind control/hypnosis".

Jesse was awoken by the sound of someone standing in his room.

Well not his room, technically. The Schraders’ guest room. His room might have been lit on fire by now by Mr. White, by…

He felt a hand clap over his mouth before he could repeat his thought to himself. He struggled, but something made him go limp, made every muscle fail, made him slump against the grip of… of somebody, he didn’t know who.

Everything went black and Jesse was sure that this moment was his death, was the last moment he was experiencing on Earth and what was next? Mr. White had said they were both going to Hell and…

He was reminded of his own words as he lost consciousness: “Mr. White, he’s the devil.”

***

Jesse’s head ached as he opened his eyes, trying desperately to figure out where he was. Apparently he wasn’t dead; he figured that part out pretty quickly, at least. 

“Hello, Jesse.”

A chill went up his spine as he recognized the voice. Mr. White. How had he gotten back to Mr. White? Hadn’t he been trying to get away, to go to Alaska, to go to… Suddenly it all came back to him, along with a realization of just how deeply he was screwed.

“My little rat.”

Jesse wasn’t sure that he could breathe. Where was he? He tried to move his arms but he couldn’t; he was strapped to something, but what?

“I didn’t,” Jesse protested. “He was keeping me there… I had… How did you even find out?”

“Haven’t you figured it out by now Jesse? I’m smarter than you. I can predict your every move… Well, I didn’t quite predict this one. This one took me by surprised. Never took you for a rat. But you’re a cute one…” He laughed darkly. “A white lab rat with little fuzzy ears and a little red nose.”

“Where am I?” Jesse asked desperately as Mr. White’s face appeared towering over him. It was like magic.

“You’re in the lab,” Walt said and laughed, and Jesse figured he must have gone crazy considering there wasn’t any lab, not anymore. The older man reached out over Jesse, his hand cupped, and opened it, letting something run out and rush across Jesse’s chest.

Jesse flinched, but couldn’t get very far, and settled down once he realized there wasn’t any real danger – what Walt had dropped on his chest was a little white rat, medium sized, with a long pink tail and a little twitchy nose. It looked right at Jesse and ran up to his neck, poking around affectionately before growing bored and hopping off of Jesse entirely, probably in search of a piece of cheese or something.

“What the hell was that all about, Mr. White?” he snapped as soon as the fear gave way to loud offense.

“I wanted to introduce you to my other little lab rat.” Mr. White reached down and scooped up the little white ball of fluff, and Jesse found himself terrified that Mr. White was going to slit its throat or break its neck or something, and then wondered why he was more afraid for a rodent than he was for himself. But Mr. White didn’t cause any harm to the creature; instead, he simply sat it on another surface – when Jesse turned his head he could see that it was some kind of shiny metal table.

“Uh…” Jesse started. “Mr. White… what the hell are you doing?”

He tried to keep calm as he watched the strange scene unfolding. Mr. White was looking directly at the rat, locking eyes with it like he was staring it down.

Then he spoke, his voice low and determined.

“Stay.”

The rat stopped dead in its tracks.

“Roll over.”

Jesse blinked as the little white ball of fluff laid down and did a little roll.

“Hind legs.”

The rat obeyed, not breaking Mr. White’s gaze at all. Like it was waiting for commands from him.

“You see Jesse. There’s this drug that has been developed. Primarily a recreational one, something like ecstasy or perhaps LSD, but quickly exploited. It allows people to share a telepathic bond. It allows me to control whatever is on this drug, simply by my commands, either verbally or…” He snapped his fingers and the rat hopped off the table.

“What the hell, yo?” Jesse exclaimed. He was terrified now. And Mr. White was approaching him with something that looked far too much like a syringe. He let out a shuddery nervous laugh. “Thought you didn’t want me shooting up, Mr. White!”

The older man didn’t listen, and proceeded to take a little wet pad of cloth and wipe it over where Jesse’s vein showed on his upper arm. Then, without warning, he jabbed him with the needle.

Jesse yelped out, more in fear than in pain, and felt something flowing through him. Some kind of high he couldn’t describe. His mind went fuzzy and he couldn’t remember where he was or even who he was.

Then a thought began to form, a single thought, in what seemed like capital bold letters, shouting letters.

_I love Mr. White. I admire Mr. White. I’ll do anything for Mr. White._

Jesse blinked, trying to fight it, but the thoughts took over. He wanted to tell him. He opened his mouth to.

_I’m going back to Agent Schrader’s. I’m going to destroy that video tape._

_And then I’m going to…_

Jesse raised his eyes and looked at his old chemistry teacher, at the man standing before him.

_I’d do anything for Mr. White. I’d die for Mr. White._

Mr. White unsnapped the restraints that had been holding him down. Jesse sat up and gazed over at him, trying to grasp a hold of something he wanted to say, something he wanted to think.

_Jump down._

Jesse hopped off the table and landed on his feet on a linoleum floor. He heard a little squeak and looked down to see the rat run over his shoes. 

Mr. White looked down at the animal and, without a pause, intoned, “Play dead.”


End file.
